


За горизонт

by evenover



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Текст написан по мотивам арта (в тексте).<br/>Бета Toffana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	За горизонт

[](http://www.diary.ru/~spn-ugadajka/p165075427.htm)

Начав осваивать космическое пространство, люди по привычке стали селиться на третьей от звезды планете в любой пригодной для них звездной системе.  
Вот и в этой солнечной системе на освоение третьей планеты были брошены все силы, хотя четвертая, пятая и седьмая находились относительно недалеко и, как оказалось, были вполне обитаемы. А все потому, что солнце им досталось слишком мощное и недоброе. Грело сильно, но недолго (в галактических, если судить, масштабах). Шестая планета крутилась по очень вытянутой эллиптической орбите, но именно ей жители седьмой, самой маленькой и бедной планеты, были благодарны за то, что катастрофу удалось ненадолго отсрочить — чтобы хоть часть обитателей успела спастись. Шестая планета в момент взрыва звезды находилась между ней и седьмой — Эндорой, став естественным щитом перед фотонным цунами.  
Нельзя сказать, что Джаред увлекался астрономией — этот предмет был таким же обязательным и важным, как когда-то на древней Земле математика. Хотя черт его знает — знай он меньше о звездных циклах, массах и скорости распространения частиц в вакууме, не был бы он сейчас спокойнее, ожидая неминуемого конца? Хотя вряд ли. К тому же, он прекрасно знал, что если бы снабжение седьмой планеты не было таким скудным, ограниченным лишь «минимальной потребительской корзиной» и запчастями для галактического маяка, то о приближении катастрофы узнали бы гораздо раньше. Кому, как не ему, — инженеру-наладчику вычислительных машин, — этого не знать. Но более устаревших вычислительных машин в этой части Галактики просто не было. А данные, пересылаемые для анализа на третью, там же и были уничтожены первым звездным штормом.  
Джаред решил ждать Дженсена на берегу. Это был последний их вечер. Да и вечер ли: темнота уже не наступит — тревожные красные протуберанцы становились всё заметнее, предвещая кровавый рассвет. Затмение долго не продержится, скоро придет первая волна частиц, уже полностью поглотивших позавчера третью, вчера четвертую и сегодня утром пятую планеты. Завтрашний день для них уже не настанет.  
Крис беззаботно играл с Икарусом, бегая взапуски по горячему песку. Ребенок никогда не видел ничего, кроме этой песчаной планеты. «Папа, а почему нашу планету назвали не Татуин? Ну помнишь, мы смотрели фильм, там была очень похожая планета!». Ему всё тут нравилось, а что ждет его дальше?  
Джаред не сомневался, что сейчас придет Дженсен, с билетом для Криса. Оставался последний рейс, а Дженсен — единственный педиатр на планете — наверняка полетит тоже. Он услышал мягкие шаги по песку и с улыбкой обернулся:  
— Ну как?  
— Есть. Билет на имя Криса, — и Дженсен помахал сложенной вдвое голубой бумажкой.  
— А ты? — встревоженно спросил Джаред.  
— И я. — Дженсен опустился рядом с Джаредом, положив голову ему на плечо. — Я не хочу, Джаред, и ты это знаешь.  
— Знаю, но ты нужен там. Еще столько планет, а у тебя редкая специализация.  
— Да уж, редкая, — невесело хмыкнул Дженсен, давно уже всё для себя решивший, и посмотрел, как Крис пускает воздушного змея, и веревку рвет у него из рук порывом жаркого ветра. — Перинатальные ксеноинфекции верхних дыхательных путей…  
— Сколько новорожденных на новых планетах гибнет, если им не помочь вовремя. Ты ж и Криса спас…  
— Кончай мне зубы заговаривать. Нам пора. Вещи я упаковал в рюкзак, там десять кило, по пять на пассажира можно взять с собой. Нам еще повезло — многим ни одного билета на семью не досталось.  
Они подозвали Криса и медленно пошли к дому. Икарус весело потрусил рядом.  
— А где Макмилланы? — спросил Дженсен, показывая на домик соседей, с распахнутыми дверями и кучей барахла на заднем дворе.  
— Улетели на катере где-то с час назад, еле влезли все.  
— На каком катере? Их же реквизировали для вывоза архивов, — удивился Дженсен.  
— Энди собрал. Ты ж его знаешь — из мотоцикла и очистной установки он что угодно сделает. Если смогут оторваться от орбиты, то там уже как-нибудь доберутся.  
— Если смогут, вот именно…  
В своем домике они не стали надолго задерживаться. Дженсен достал из пустого холодильника бутылку воды и отдал Крису. Мальчик стал жадно пить, и Дженсен потрепал его по макушке.  
По дороге к космопорту им стали попадаться люди. В основном они шли навстречу, кивали и отворачивались. По обочинам валялись брошенные вещи — одеяла, картины, фотоальбомы; валялась перевернутая детская коляска, старинная кофемолка, крышка которой треснула и лежала рядом. Часть этого скарба уже занесло вездесущим песком, часть — нет, и от того, что чья-то жизнь вот так оказывалась вывернутой на всеобщее обозрение, брошенной, за ненадобностью или в крайнем отчаянии, на обочине Вселенной, становилось даже спокойнее. Будничность происходящего сближала. Все прощались с жизнью или расставались с любимыми, и никому, в общем-то, не было никакого дела ни до Джареда Падалеки, ни до его мужа Дженсена с ребенком и собакой.  
У решетки, отделявшей взлетную полосу от остальной части космопорта, тихо причитала женщина, прощаясь с пухлым мальчиком чуть постарше Криса. Поодаль на песке лежала парочка, закрыв глаза и взявшись за руки. Возле самого корабля стояли трое солдат, но отгонять безбилетников не было нужды, и они помогали последним из счастливчиков взобраться на борт. Билеты проверяла Данниль Харрис и, увидев Дженсена, быстро замахала рукой.  
— Где вы пропадаете? Через пять минут улетаем!  
Дженсен отдал ей документы, ничего не ответив. Джаред опустился на колени и обнял Криса, что-то прошептав ему на ухо. Икарус, путаясь в поводке, стал прыгать возле них, пытаясь лизнуть Джареда в шею. Дженсен передал в звездолет рюкзак, потом взял Криса за руку и тихо сказал: «Пора». Он подсадил упирающегося мальчика к люку.  
— Давай, Дженсен, мы закрываем! — закричала Данниль, высовывая голову.  
Тогда Дженсен схватил Икаруса и пихнул его в люк.  
— Кристофер! Позаботься о нем, ты уже большой мальчик! Слышишь?  
Крис кивнул и смахнул ладонью слезы. Другой рукой он стискивал ошейник Икаруса. Через мгновение люк захлопнулся.  
Механический голос приказал им покинуть место старта звездолета. Они отошли к решетке. Джареда так трясло, как будто он собирался взорваться, как еще одно недовольное солнце.  
— Зачем? Дженсен, скажи мне, а?  
— Пусть Икарус тоже летит к звездам… И вообще… разве я хуже собаки?  
В оглушительном реве двигателей разговаривать стало невозможно, поэтому они просто обнялись, и, глядя, как улетает звездолет, молча прощались с сыном.  
Потом они пошли домой, на пляж, где провели вместе столько радостных минут.  
Слишком много песка. Слишком мало надежды. Но они будут идти по берегу, взявшись за руки, до тех пор, пока им хватит сил…


End file.
